


Joys of Parenthood

by singeramg



Series: When things don't go as planned... [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Babymamadrama, F/M, Mom!Darcy, daddy!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs more from Loki, but will she get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything...
> 
> Hey my lovely readers! This is part three of the When things don't go as planned series. You should checkout the other parts before reading.
> 
> -PART 1: When things don't go as planned...
> 
> -Part 2: Only Because I love you
> 
> -One-shot: The result of being cornered
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! Shoot me a review if you did, shoot me one if you didn't :)

Joys of parenting: When things don't go as planned pt 3

Ares was having his first birthday party today, and Darcy already had lost control of planning the thing since the topic came up six months ago. Darcy loved her son, more than anything in the world, he was the spitting image of his father, yet Darcy would hope to say he had somewhat of her temperament. Well...she wouldn't be totally lying if she said that. He had figured out early on that he just had to smile at his one of his grandmothers to get mashed fruit instead of vegetables when it was time. Darcy was lucky if she got to spend time with him for an hour before someone swept him away, Frigga, Loki, Thor, Jane, even Sif had her child a majority of the time. So the day was upon them that they celebrated Ares being brought into this world and Frigga had gone all out, spearing no expense for her first grandchild. They had decided to throw him a full street carnival much to Darcy's dismay. She just didn't feel it was something a one year old should have. He wouldn't have any memories of it, but Frigga would hear of no less than a kingdom wide celebration. It was early morning, with the sun just rising, but already Darcy could see the workers preparing the grounds for the fair. Loki was still sleeping, rushing his princely duties along so he could be home in time for Ares' birthday. She heard Ares begin to stir from the room connected to theirs. She crossed swiftly and picked him up just before he began to sniffle.

"Well somebody has a ripe diaper." She smiled, putting him down on his changing table, ticking his tummy to make him smile and distract him from what she was doing. Not that it took her long. She was a pro at it now, she could get it changed in two minutes, unlike Loki who had to use magic to beat her time. Once he was happy again she picked him up, and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle then took him back to room to sit on the patio. She relished the times like this where she could just sit with her baby and love on him without anyone else around. She had been worried the first couple of weeks about how she would do, raising her child, but it just became instinctive. Darcy figured if she could handle Loki's mood swings, then she could deal with his child. Ares was lulled back to sleep after a half a bottle, but Darcy just held him.

"Only sight of Asgard I need." Loki was shirtless, his black hair resting casually on his shoulders. Darcy bit back the stab of arousal seeing his pale expanse of chest. He walked over, the pair of green bottoms resting almost precariously on his hip bones, but Darcy knew they wouldn't fall (no matter how much she willed it). He touched the top of Ares head, smoothing a wayward strand down. He took his time kissing Darcy on the lips, not jarring the little boy.

"So one year ago today you gave me a son. I can hardly believe it."

"Me neither, I mean this time last year I was trying to hang a gown back up and all of sudden there was a puddle on the ground." Loki laughed remembering the look on Darcy face when she thought she had gone to the restroom on herself. He looked out to the grounds, watching as the event that was his son's birthday being put together. "Mother has certainly out done herself."

"If she does all of this for his first birthday, can you imagine what is to come for the rest of them."

"She has promised me that we can hold the normal dinner for him every birthday as we so wish after this one."

"Oh thank The Lord, because I don't think I could do this every year. I do not want him spoiled."

"My son will not live in squalor of that is what you are suggesting." Darcy and Loki had this argument before, she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to let Ares spend a few years on earth. Loki vehemently disagreed with her. She took Ares back to the room, pulling the door slightly shut after she laid him in his crib.

"Loki I don't think it wouldn't be a bad idea. And Earth is not squalor, it's my birth realm, watch it."

"It is not up to the standards my son deserves. This is his kingdom and he will grow up as a prince as he deserves to be. You are not leaving and you will not be taking my son with you. End of discussion."Darcy huffed at Loki show of possession. He wanted her to stay in Asgard and push out little Loki's for the rest of her days, and she would call him a Neanderthal for wanting to keep her barefoot and pregnant. Darcy loved Motherhood, but she had aspirations before she fell in love with him, and while her priorities had changed, her personality had not. She wanted to travel and now that she was not limited by a planet, she was going to as much of the nine realms as she could and she wanted Ares to experience that too.

"Loki you do not own me. I love you, yes, but damn it you can't lock me up here. Golden cage or not. I'm not Jane, I have to live a bit." Loki looked at her, Darcy saw the vulnerability flash behind his eyes, then replaced by his favored angry expression.

"You wouldn't want to bare anymore of my monster children now would you..." Darcy without thinking twice slapped him with all the strength she could muster in one open hand.

"My son is not a monster! And if I ever hear you so much as whisper that in relation to our son again, so help me god, Hel will feel like a blessed welcome by the time I'm done." Loki watched her chest heave, knowing right then and there he used a bad choice in words. He knew better than anyone what his son truly was and a monster was far from it.

"Darcy...I'm sor..."

"Don't even apologize. I'll tell you this once more, my son is no monster, he will never be that because his father never was. Maybe he's a jackass on his best of days, but not a monster." Darcy said still upset, but knowing that Loki's words came from a place of self hatred, she could only forgive him. She didn't move any closer, watching him turn his head away in shame.

"Darcy, I am truly sorry. I know I may not be the easiest choice to love, but you do it anyway and I love you. Things have only been greater since the day I first saw you." Darcy knew Loki was using his famed silver tongue to woo her, but she didn't care much. His words were like honey, the words only dripped acid if you gave him pause to even think you deserved it. Darcy touched his cheek.

"Don't try to smooth talk me." Darcy joked and kissed him, signaling him that the fight was a moot point for now. Darcy wanted to focus on her son, not the complicated mind that was Loki and their relationship. She went to bathe, leaving Loki behind to ponder their conversation and why she was so adamant to leave...

*Later *

Darcy dressed Ares in the green outfit Frigga had commissioned just for his birthday, and as much as Darcy wanted to wear a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, she had a green gown she had wear too. Frigga said it was to show her relationship as the mother of the child. Darcy just figured it had something to do with Loki's need for obvious possession. She walked into the dinning hall, with Ares in arms, Frigga's smile grew wide seeing her grandchild.

"Good morning everyone"

Darcy said sitting down in her assigned chair across from Jane. Ares had a small bassinet that sat in between her chair and Loki's. Servants placed a plate in front of her, while Frigga rose from her seat, promptly taking Ares from his.

"Morning Darcy, and how is my little sunshine this morning."

Ares smiled at her, and curled into the fabric of the queen's golden gown. Thor and Jane came in with their normal amount of loudness.

"Happy day of birth, small nephew Ares."

Thor smiled down at the bundle in his mothers arms.

"Morning Darcy, where is Loki?"

"He might have gone back to sleep, he just got back last night."

Jane heard the sound of doubt in Darcy's voice, and knew something had happened between her best friend and her future brother in law. She caught Darcy's eyes, but Darcy just looked away shaking her head softly, as to say she didn't want to talk about it. Darcy took a bite of her food, watching Frigga take Ares back to her chair. A guard came into the room, holding the door open.

"Announcing the arrival of the Midgardian guests for Prince Ares celebration Sir and Lady Lewis and Midgard's protectors The Avengers."

Darcy and Jane jumped up excited to see the people they hadn't seen for a while. Darcy ran to her parents.

"Mom, dad, Your here!" Darcy missed her parents, they hadn't visited in a couple of months and Darcy had been on Asgard since her 7th month of pregnancy.

"Of course, no way we would miss my grandchild's first birthday."

Darcy hadn't said this to anyone, but she was considering going home with her parents at least for a couple of months. She pushed the thought back in her mind for a moment and hugged her Avenger friends. Tony and Pepper brought their daughter Angelina, Steve and Bruce brought their girlfriends, Natasha and Clint were still the quintessential cool couple, dressed for fun yet capable of ass kicking at anytime.

"Thank you guys for coming. How's little Angelina?"

"She is okay, missing her godmother, but she is good."

Pepper had her in the little baby pouch attached to her front. Angelina was dressed in all pink, and you could tell it all was high quality.

"I miss her too. Hopefully I will get a chance to come home soon."

Of course Loki took the opportunity to come in the room, his face stoney, but did his best to hide the fact her overheard Darcy talking about leaving again. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he needed his family. Darcy and Ares were the reason he got up in the morning, and the thought of her walking away was something he did not want to consider tolerating. She was beautiful, he worried that if she went back to Midgard, she would fall in love with someone who was worthy of her, and he'd be alone again.

"Hello rock of ages." Tony said joking with Loki, taking note of the look on his face. People always assumed Tony was the least empathetic one of the group, but he took note of things far more than a lot of people. He noticed the slight tension between Darcy and Loki.

"Tony."

Loki moved into his chair, glaring at a servant until they put his plate down and scurried off. Everyone caught up with Jane and Thor, and the rest of the Asgardian friends they had made. Darcy looked around taking note that Ares was being fussed over by her mom now, while laughing with Frigga. Darcy liked seeing that all the people she loved in the same room, all together celebrating her son. Odin let everyone know that after they had freshened up they could make their way to the festival. Jane took the free moment to pull Darcy aside.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Darcy sighed, pulling at the edges of her dress, wanting nothing more then to slide on her converses and jeans. They stood on the balcony that was off of the throne room, where everyone would meet back up.

"Loki is being a dick again."

"What about this time?"

"About the idea of us raising Ares on Earth for a few years. I honestly think he would benefit from not spending his entire childhood in a golden palace. He thinks otherwise, he is refusing to let us go. We got into an argument this morning, when he shot me down again. He called Ares a monster, because all Loki sees of himself is a monster. It pisses me off."

Jane nodded, her face softened, so Darcy continued on.

"Jane I get so frustrated with him. I love him, and it drives me crazy that he cannot see himself clearly. I need him to realize that I won't love him any less if we go travel and I have a life."

"You still want to take Ares and travel?"

"Yea, I mean we could all go, and it doesn't have to be forever, or all of the time, but I want to explore and see the worlds. I want to be known as something other than just Loki's baby mama."

Jane and Darcy busted out into laughter.

"Darcy, I don't think your considered his 'baby mama'."

"Not in those terms, but I am the mother of his child, and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, for now."

"Yeah for now, maybe he has every intention of marrying me, or maybe he just wants me as his mistress for the rest of my life. I don't know what he wants and when he says stuff like Ares being a monster then buttering me up later. Sometimes he just makes me feel like I'm a possession, and I don't have merit to feel the way I feel."

"Darcy have you told Loki how you feel?"

"and get beheaded. I don't think so."

"I highly doubt he would have you beheaded."

"Okay so maybe I am being a bit dramatic, but I don't think it matters, because to him his is the only opinion that matters." Darcy huffed, frustrated that she was in this situation. She was confused about everything that she was feeling and the decisions she needed to make.

"I think you need to talk to Loki before you do anything rash."

"I've tried, I guess I just need to think about it a bit more."

Jane nodded sadly at her best friend, and left her on the balcony to think in peace...

*Later *

Darcy did her best not to let the internal issues that were plaguing her, show on her face. Ares was having a very good day. He was being showered with attention and love from many and Darcy was able to get some time with him before the day was through. She and Loki while they were on speaking terms they still had a tension between them and Darcy was sick of it. Once they put Ares down for the night Darcy confronted him as he began to remove his various bits of armor.

"Loki we need to talk."

"Go ahead and speak."

"Loki I made a decision today. It's a very hard decision to make but it had to be made. I am going back to Earth for a little while." Loki sighed with his eyes closed.

"You are leaving."

"Well yes, Loki I love you. I know that I love more than everyone in the world, minus Ares, but I can't wither away here. Time flashes by slowly for your kind, but for me it moves in the blink of an eye and I am wasting away until I turn to dust..." Loki wouldn't let her finish.

"No."

"Loki my decision is not something I'm giving you a chance to talk me out of. It's final."

"You aren't going."

"Oh fuck you! I'm not going to keep going back and forth with you. Ares and I are leaving in the morning." Darcy turned to go start packing when she felt herself hit a wall. "Ouch! What the fuck?!" Loki's face was unreadable, at least to Darcy. It was the invisible wall that caused her to blow her top.

"Loki I can't do this anymore! I can't be just your Funtime girl. Hell, I wouldn't be the first one to jump into something as big as a commitment as this one, but I need more and damn it Ares has the means to be well rounded and I..." Loki took one giant step forward, crashing his lips onto hers. Darcy wanted to resist but found herself melted into the kiss. Loki pulled his lips away, Darcy opened her eyes at the feeling.

"I can't let you leave Darcy. At least not without me and I'm not going unless I'm your husband first." Loki motioned his hand over the other making a ring appear in his hand. Darcy felt the wind knocked out of her. The ring was a gorgeous emerald, surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"This is mine?"

"If you'll take it. Darcy of Midgard. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I will under one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to kneel." Darcy had two reasons for asking this of him. The first being she'd always figured she would get her proposal from someone who was on bended knee. The second being she wanted see his reaction. Loki's eyes got slightly bigger. Darcy spoke

"It's customary for the man to get on one knee to propose."

"So you have your males pledge an oath of fealty to whom will be their bride?"

"Pretty much." Darcy said with a shrug, Loki moved to one knee, taking her hand in his.

"Darcy Lewis will you marry me?"

"Yes Loki I will marry you." Genuine smiles broke out on their faces as he got up from the floor.

"You tell anybody I knelt to you and I will tie you to my bedposts." Loki said slightly glaring at her.

"You promise?" Darcy said with a smile. Loki picked up on her innuendo and said "Oh I promise..." Darcy felt him slide the ring up her finger and just as she was about to kiss him Ares woke up and cried

"Mama!" Darcy looked at Loki

"Did he just say his first word?" Darcy and Loki took off to his room where they found Ares crying and floating above his crib.

"Looks like my son has come into his powers..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! Looks like Ares is coming into his powers I wonder what kind of trouble he will stir up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Singeramg :)


End file.
